Married Bliss
by Falcongirl00
Summary: Adults only. John and Anna enjoy married life in the privacy of their cottage. In other words, cottage smut plain and simple!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is for adults only! Since it's first time cottage smut it doesn't fit in with the theme of my other fic so I decided to create a separate fic. Please let me know what you think, I'm a bit apprehensive posting this but I hope it's ok. If feedback is positive maybe more chapters would be added as I get over my smut writing fears. I'm doing my best to keep it in-character and I hope I succeeded (after hearing Anna twice volunteer to be John's mistress, I think she would indeed have her way with him and that influenced how I wrote her in this). **

John was trying to fight the urge to grin like a fool. If someone saw him grinning happily while polishing Lord Grantham's riding boots they'd think he'd gone soft in the head. But he was finding it impossible to help himself. Tonight was going to be his first night in his new home. _Their_ new home. After the long weeks of waiting, the cottage was in good enough shape to move into. There had been some large repairs, a hole on the roof and patching some plaster, but those were now done. All other improvements were cosmetic and that was being left up to Anna. John knew he would be kept busy, Anna had already been discussing painting the parlor and bedroom in their spare time. They both had the day off tomorrow (Carson was quite accommodating in his scheduling), but Lady Mary had insisted Anna take the afternoon off to begin putting her own touch on their home. John had to work, but Anna said she was rather glad he did so she could surprise him and have dinner waiting for him when he arrived, just like a real married couple.

A real married couple. Though they had been married for some time, this was the first instance when John felt like an actual, proper husband aside from their wedding night. He was going to his home, to his wife, to his bed. He couldn't wait. After all their troubles, it seemed like their real married life was now just beginning.

Other thoughts occupied John's mind. These past few weeks had been torture for him, having Anna sit beside him, holding her small hand, and giving her sweet goodnight kisses. It simply wasn't enough. Oddly, they had not discussed their physical life together. Perhaps each knew that it was impossible given that they still lived in Downton and thought it best not to discuss it. Still, part of John worried that Anna wasn't interested. Oh, she had been very responsive on their wedding night, but he knew that men were usually the more interested party when it came to relations.

He told himself that he wouldn't pressure her into anything, that he would be quite happy to just hold her. And he would have been, truly. But even as he told himself this, his imagination went from holding her to undressing her and stroking her warm, soft skin. A solace from the memories of cold gray prison cells and hard steel bars.

When his day ended and he was walking towards home, he kept rehearsing a script in his mind. _Now Anna, I know we have been apart for a time and need to get used to each other again. I don't expect you to immediately take me in your bed and I don't want to put any pressure on you. I will abide by your wishes as just being in the same space as you is enough to keep me happy. _

John stopped at his front door and took a deep breath. He turned the knob and entered. "Anna," he said, again being unable to stop from grinning, "I'm home!"

"Are you alone?" she called.

"Yes, of course. Why? Where are you?" he asked, hanging up his coat and leaning his cane against the wall.

"I'm right here," she said.

He turned and suddenly his brain stopped working. His wife stood in the entranceway to the parlor. She wore her stockings and garter, nothing else.

"Welcome home husband," Anna said quietly and then without further ado, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He felt her trying to get as close as possible and he bent his knees a bit and lifted her into his arms, his hands beneath her bottom supporting her and her legs wrapped around him. His brain struggled to function and he could only think to begin his speech as Anna started to kiss and nibble his earlobe.

"Anna," he said shakily, "I know that we have been apart, oh god, but I don't want there to be pressure. I..." He stopped. No, that wasn't right. What was he supposed to say?

"John, shut up," Anna said and licked his neck. "Make love to me."

Those words made the blood that hadn't flooded south reach John's brain and help to get it functioning once again. "Yes, of course," he said. He began to move towards the stairs.

"This won't hurt your leg will it? I can walk. Set me down."

"No, no this is fine," John said, barely aware that he even had legs. He carried her up the stairs with the ease of a young man.

"I've been waiting for this," she said, still kissing his face wherever she could. "I didn't want to talk about it, afraid I would jinx it, but I've been so ready. I think about this all the time when I'm sitting beside you, holding your hand."

They entered the bedroom then. John looked around briefly. Anna had their room all set up, a rug on the floor, their brass headboard polished, the bed made with a quilt John had never seen, two nightstands each with a lamp.

"Like it?" Anna asked.

"Very nice," John said and then collapsed onto the bed with Anna. She squealed and started to laugh.

"You said you think about this all the time?" John asked, starting to kiss her neck.

"Mmm," Anna moaned in agreement.

"What do you think? Tell me," he said.

"No, it's too embarrassing! You'll think me a harlot!" she laughed.

"Not hardly. Tell me, I want to hear what you think," he growled, sucking gently now on a patch of skin.

"I thought about feeling you on me like this, your weight. I remembered how you kissed me on our wedding night and made me feel so good."

"More," he demanded.

"I'd think about your mouth on my skin. My throat, my shoulders, my breasts," she said and then groaned when he took her nipple into his mouth and bit gently before running his tongue over it. "And I'd think about your hands, how they seemed to be everywhere, touching me."

"Where did you like to be touched most?" he asked. He rose to his knees then, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it onto the floor and then undoing his trousers. He didn't remove them, choosing instead to lift her leg and start to roll her stockings down her legs. "Don't want to ruin these," he murmured. He removed them slowly, keeping the garter on her leg, and then ran his hands up and down Anna's legs. "Show me. Take my hand and put it where it felt the best being touched."

Anna felt her cheeks redden, but at the same time felt bold. She could see the outline of John's arousal and the thought of being this free with him from now on, telling him her innermost desires and having him respond and not judge her was deeply arousing. She took his hand and folded his fingers down so only his index finger was pointing out. She sat up just a bit and took his finger into her mouth, wetting it.

"Christ Anna," John growled, his eyes watching her intently. Then she guided his hand to her center, to the little nub that caused her to lose control when he massaged it. John smiled like he knew it all along. She released his hand and he began to move his finger in gentle circles. Anna's body shuddered and she closed her eyes, letting the sensations wash over her. "I know something that would feel even better Anna."

"Hmm? What?" she purred. His finger stopped and she opened her eyes. John smiled wickedly and moved himself down to kiss the inside of her thigh. "John!" she squealed, clenching her legs together.

"What? Relax," he encouraged.

"Is this...is this what you want? You don't have to," she said, unsure as she had not experienced this before.

"Yes, this is what I want. I regret I didn't do it on our wedding night, but I thought there were many more nights to come. And now there are and I will explore you fully. Believe me, this will give me as much pleasure as it gives you. One of my regrets in prison was that I hadn't tasted you properly, that I didn't have that memory."

She thrilled at his words. Tentatively, she began to open her legs again and John smiled, stroking her thighs, helping her to relax. She watched as he peppered her inner thigh with kisses, then met his eyes as he parted her with his fingers and lowered his mouth. Anna gasped, the sensation new and overwhelming. She let herself fall back, feeling her chest beginning to rise and fall as her breathing increases. He lapped at her,his tongue broad and tasting all that he can. His tongue circled around her entrance and moved slowly back up and down before he finally narrowed his focus on her sweet bud and closed his lips around it, suckling gently.

"John! God!" she shouts, the sensation seems almost too intense. He is relentless though and continues his ministrations. Anna clutches at his hair, tugging it a bit but oblivious to this. John doesn't mind. The taste of Anna, the sounds she makes, it is all too perfect. Anna is calling out and then her back arches and her hips rise. He uses his hands to hold them down and Anna is falling apart. She cries out, but isn't even aware of the noise, her eyes closed tight focusing on her pleasure. Her body trembles, John can feel the muscles of her thighs quivering. She slumps into the bed, exhausted.

John moves back to her breasts, licking them and suckling her nipples as she recovers. She runs her fingers through his hair and pulls him up to her. He is smiling, looking quite smug and pleased with himself. "Enjoy yourself?" he asks. She can't help but laugh and then pulls him down for a kiss. She can taste herself on his lips, his tongue. It is strange, but exciting at the same time.

"Tell me more," he said.

"John! I've told you all," Anna said, but smiled and looked away. She was teasing him.

"Don't try and be coy now," he teases back and nuzzles her neck. "I want to know just what a naughty creature I've married."

"No, then you'll just regret it."

Anna watches as John's eyes suddenly become serious. "Never," he says, "I'll never regret it."

Anna puts her hands on John's face and brushes her thumb against his lip. "Very well. I think about touching you too. Running my fingers through the hair on your chest," she said, following her words with the action, taking note that he groans when her fingers pass over his nipples. "Looking at you. Seeing you aroused and hard for me."

"God!" he growls and hurries to remove his pants. He kicks them down and Anna lets her hand snake between them for the briefest moment, wrapping her fingers around him. He hisses.

"Feeling your heat, knowing that you want me," she continues. She is moving him towards her now, putting him in position. "And John?" she all but whispers.

"Yes?" he says, barely able to keep from thrusting and taking her quick and hard. Anna takes a deep breath. She is no lady and she has heard this word used by male servants when they don't know she is around. She knows it is not polite, but it is appropriate, it is what she feels and what she thought. She feels shy though and so she pulls him down to her, to where she can whisper in his ear.

"I think about your cock. Deep inside me, filling me and making me feel so good. So close to you."

"Good christ Anna!" John cries and enters her. He is as gentle as his fraying patience can stand, remembering that she still needs time to adjust. But she whimpers and brings her legs up. He pulls back and plunges forward again.

"Yes, more! Oh John!" Anna groans. John's thrusts are deep and Anna is aware of the sound of their bodies coming together, their breath gasping, and their sounds of pleasure. John couldn't believe he was this lucky, to have a wife so willing to share herself with him, her body and her mind. He was pleased he had brought Anna to climax already because he was not going to last long. He felt Anna's fingernails scratching down his back and then to his bottom, which spurred him on.

"Anna, I can't hold back," he panted.

"Yes, darling, let it come. Please."

John erupted with a low rumble in his throat. His hips hitched against her and she watched his face, the look on it making her nerves sing. She was so pleased that she could give her husband that pleasure. John's arms weakened and he lowered himself to rest on her. Anna stroked his back and nuzzled his hair, placing soft kisses at his temple. He caught his breath for a moment before raising his head to look at her. He seemed in awe, his eyes full of affection, and he caught her lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing together.

He moved off of her then, flopping onto his back and starting to laugh. She couldn't help but laugh too. Not because of anything particularly funny, but just out of the joy of being together like this, having been able to experience this again.

Anna went into his arms, snuggling against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. Wickedly, Anna let her hand drift lower and ghosted her fingers along his length. John's hips moved automatically and he laughed. "Anna, no! I'm too sensitive."

"But now you know what a salacious woman you married Mr. Bates, you have to get used to me wanting to touch you in such a manner," Anna laughed and lightly cupped her hand against his groin.

With a playful growl John suddenly rolled them over so Anna was once again beneath him. He attacked her neck with kisses, tickling her and making her giggle. "I always figured. I could see it in your eyes. Made me feel like I was a lamb playing with a wolf."

Anna threw her head back and laughed. "Oh yes, that's me all right. You must know by now I was never interested in your mind, just your body," she said and capped the remark by squeezing his buttocks. They laughed together again and Anna ran her hands up John's back and threaded them through his hair. "I've been waiting for this," she said, smiling lazily but more serious than before, "I mean, not just this, making love, but _this_, being free to talk and laugh and love. To be together. Properly, as man and wife."

"Me too. A new beginning." He kissed her cheek. "I never thought it would happen, but it has." He kissed her again.

"Well, now I say it's time that I serve my man his supper after his long day at work. All right?"

"Yes, fine," he said, moving to let her be free to get herself out of bed.

She began to put on her robe. "Now, Mr. Bates, I want you to eat a healthy supper because I have plans for this evening and tomorrow involving you and this bed. You'll need your strength." She turned back to him just before she left the room and raised an eyebrow.

John smiled. "Baa," he said in his best lamb imitation.

Anna laughed and then, just as she started to walk down the stairs, playfully answered back with a wolf's howl.

End.

**a/n: I know there are some 'tense' issues here (past/present tense) but I wrote it how it seemed to flow and read the best to me. I hope that's ok. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to write more. First, because I was encouraged by the reviews. Thank you so much! Second, because a reviewer said " I want to hear what John tells Anna he thought about her" and I thought, well yes of course. Equal time! Fair's fair! Anna would want to hear too. **

**Needless to say, this is for adults only. **

_This picks up right where the previous chapter ends..._

John stayed in bed for just a moment more before getting up. He managed to find his own bathrobe and put it on before making his way downstairs.

"So what do you have for me," he asked, going up to wrap his arms around Anna as she stood in the kitchen.

"Well, I wanted our first meal to be special and I thought it only appropriate to have a cottage pie."

"Oh good, I was worried it was lamb chops," he teased,"But a cottage pie sounds lovely. And you made it all yourself?"

"Mrs. Patmore gave me her recipe and some advice, but the work was done with my very own hands," Anna said with pride.

"I can't wait," John said, moving to take his seat at their small table. Anna had already set it and he put his napkin on his lap.

"Wait," said Anna and she opened a cupboard. She pulled out a candle and match, then brought it to the table, placing it into the candlestick holder John had not even noticed was there. She smiled shyly as she lit the candle, her cheeks flushing.

"Very nice. Like we're in the finest restaurant in Paris," he said.

Anna snorted. "Oh yes, exactly like that." She went to the oven and carefully removed their meal. John filled their glasses with water and waited. Anna set the dish on the table and then stepped back. She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

He leaned forward. "Looks lovely," he said. Anna let out her breath. It was important to her that this go well. She wanted everything to be just as she had imagined it. During his time in prison, when Anna was working at a monotonous task, her mind would drift to moments like this. Making dinner, visiting about their day, watching him shave, hanging up curtains, waking up beside him in the morning, darning his socks, all those little things that made up a life.

The pie cooled for a bit before Anna served it. She waited anxiously for John to take a bite. He did and made a genuine 'mmm' sound then smiled at her. Anna grinned. John was pleased that it was genuinely quite good and he didn't have to fake his way through the meal. He could tell Anna had wanted this all to be just so. He didn't want to do anything that might possibly make it less special for her.

They chatted as they ate, debating the colors to paint the wall and deciding a whitewash might just be best. Anna told him of her plans for new curtains and rugs. They were excited to tend to their garden, both looking forward to being outdoors and growing some of their own vegetables.

"This seems...strange, doesn't it?" Anna said.

"Strange?"

"Well, perhaps not strange, that's not the right word. It's just here we are sitting and talking of planting carrots when just a few weeks ago..." she trailed off.

"Oh, I see what you mean. Yes, it is. But it is so nice to think about small things."

"And not so small things," Anna said, darting her eyes up and down John's body.

" ! You really need to get control of yourself," John teased, pushing his empty plate away.

Anna immediately stood and moved around the table, plopping down on John's lap. "I can't help it. My husband is too handsome," she said and began to kiss him all over his face.

"You should get your eyes examined."

Anna frowned. "Don't talk about my husband that way. I'll have you know he's exceptionally gorgeous." She said this in a teasing way, but she really did hate it when John would put himself down. Why couldn't he see himself through her eyes? She kissed him again.

John felt himself beginning to respond. "Perhaps we should go to our bedroom and you can show me everything you've done there," he said.

"Why that sounds like a fantastic idea!" Anna said, playing along. She stood up and took his hand, leading him up the stairs to their bedroom. "So you'll see I added this rug and...eee, John! Stop!"

John had swept her up in his arms. She squealed as he playfully tossed her on the bed. She clutched her sides and laughed. John felt transfixed by the sight of her, her head thrown back, her lovely neck on display, the smile on her face. He moved to lay beside her. "You're too beautiful," he murmured before silencing her laughter with a kiss. Anna pushed against his shoulder and John leaned back.

"Here, let's sit up," Anna said, motioning towards the headboard and propping some pillows in place. Following her directions, John did as told and sat up. Anna quickly straddled his lap.

"I've been thinking," she said, before placing a kiss on his nose.

"About what?" John asked and then unable to resist any longer, kissed her neck.

"Well, I told you what I thought about while you were gone. It's only fair for you to tell me."

"Anna," he said uncertainly.

"What?" Anna asked. Her robe had parted slightly and John could see a sliver of her creamy skin. "Wait, you did think of me, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," John huffed, "Too much."

"Well then, tell me what it was you thought," she said.

John pursed his lips. "I don't think I should. You see, men are...well, sometimes...er, that is, I...oh Anna, I don't want to offend your sensibilities."

Anna looked exasperated with her beloved husband. "Mr. Bates, you think I would be offended to hear that my own husband desired me? Imagined the things he wanted to do to bring us both pleasure? I may not be very experienced, but I do have an imagination as well and I feel it is healthy to use it."

John sighed. "Such a little minx. Well, during the day I would think of us in normal settings. Sitting together having tea, that sort of thing. But at night, especially when I didn't have a cellmate, I would let my mind roam free."

"What did having a cellmate have to do with it?" Anna asked.

John's cheeks grew red. "Well, a man's physical reaction to such imaginings is more difficult to hide than a woman's," he began.

"Oh," Anna said, then grinned wickedly, "I see. And tell me husband, would you seek to relieve yourself of this reaction when you were alone?"

"Anna!" John exclaimed. He found it hard to believe his wife was relatively new to the relations between men and women.

Anna laughed at his reaction. She kissed him again to soothe. "I want to know. Tell me please. I don't want any secrets between us in this matter...well in any matter really, but especially this." she said.

John contemplated this. Anna's combination of innocence and bold teasing was a heady combination. He did agree though that there should be no secrets. After all, he could think of nothing better than to hear Anna speak of her desires, wishes, and fantasies. "I did," he said in a low voice, his eyes looking off to the side, "I would take myself in hand and think of what we had done. I would try to remember everything, the aroma of the flowers, the softness of your skin...when things were especially bad, I would try to remember the most specific of details." His hand went to the belt of her robe and undid it, she quickly pulled the robe from her shoulders, leaving her exposed to his gaze. She shivered, but it wasn't from the cold air.

His fingertips traced over her breast. "Like the colors of your skin. From the paleness here to this pink blush," he said, his fingers now on her nipple. Anna couldn't help put arch her back slightly, pushing towards him.

"And did you find your pleasure?" she asked.

"I did. I always did," he replied.

"Show me."

"What?"

Anna began to push his robe away. "Show me. Show me how you would pleasure yourself."

"Anna, no I..."

"Please and I'll show you. Not now, but another time. I will," Anna said.

This stopped John cold. "You mean?" he asked, his mouth suddenly dry.

Anna nodded shyly. "Yes, when I was alone too. I knew what I was missing now and my hand...I would pretend it was yours."

John stared for a moment, his throat dry. He then gave a quick nod of assent.

Anna moved back, giving John room to remove his robe fully. She took the opportunity to toss hers to the floor and his soon followed. She sat on her knees beside him now, her eyes hot as they wandered over him, lingering on his erection. She met his gaze and licked her lips. "Tell me," she ordered.

" What I thought about most were the sounds. I remembered how you whispered in my ear when I was inside you for the first time. You sounded so happy and the little noises you made," he began and his hand drifted towards himself. Anna watched as he ran fingers up and down his length before gripping tighter. "Every time I would move you would make this noise in the back of your throat and when I was alone in my cell I would try to remember precisely what that noise sounded like." He brought his hand up to his mouth now and licked his palm before returning to his length.

Anna was mesmerized. She put her hand on his thigh, bracing herself against him. She could feel her center throbbing, but ignored it, wanting this to be about him, wanting nothing more than to see his pleasure. His stroke was slow and when he reached the top he would squeeze lightly and Anna wanted to moan.

"And you were...are...so warm and wet. It was heavenly to be inside you. When my cell was cold I thought of that warmth."

Anna lunged forward, catching John's mouth in a heated kiss. Their tongues met and Anna felt such a rush of sensation that she felt slightly dizzy. She pulled back and kept her eyes locked on his, her hand drifting down to cover his. "Let me now," she whispered.

John dropped his hands and Anna started to move hers, following John's same rhythm. Her smaller hand couldn't grip the same, but to John it was heaven. "Tell me what you imagined," she said, "What we didn't get a chance to do."

"I've told you. Tasting you, kissing your thighs, kissing every inch of you."

"Did you think of me doing things to you?" She gently squeezed him, making him grunt and his hips lift. "Like this?"

"Yes of course my naughty girl," he murmured.

"Tell me."

He blushed. "Anna..."

"No secrets, remember?"

He looked down, watching her hand as it traveled its route. He didn't know if he could look her in the eyes, not just yet. "I would think of you...of your mouth on me, your tongue...how that would feel."

The throb between Anna's legs increased and suddenly there was nothing in the world she wanted more. "Yes, I want to," she begged.

He met her eyes now.

"I want to do it. Don't tell me I can't," Anna said, smirking at him.

John felt his face growing warm and his pulse speeding up. They stared at each other for a moment, Anna almost daring John to say no. Finally, he relented. "Yes," he said.

Anna grinned and started to rearrange herself. John scooted down just a bit so he was in a reclining position. Anna wrapped her fingers around the base. "Tell me if I do something wrong or if you want me to change something."

"I will...Oh, Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Can I touch you? Your hair or shoulders?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes, of course," Anna said, smiling.

She felt a bit less confident now, not wanting to embarrass herself though she knew he wouldn't laugh or tease her. She bit her lip. Then she felt his hand. It was on her upper back and was rubbing in a slow circle. He smiled at her, a smile of encouragement.

Her confidence restored, Anna let her tongue drift slowly across the head, rather like she was licking her spoon free of the last bits of cream. John's low groan made her jump a bit. She hadn't been expecting that and she looked up at him. His eyes were closed and his jaw tense. Correctly assuming he had liked it, she did it again. Then she placed wet kisses along his length, down to the base.

"Oh, Anna. Yes, that's good," he groaned.

Anna smiled. She was very gratified that she could make him feel good. Her hand wandered now, drifting to his hip, then down his thigh before. He was stroking her hair, the strands running through his fingers. And then Anna's hand went to the heaviness between his legs. Cupping them in her hand, she squeezed very gently.

"Jesus Anna," John said, his head shooting up.

She stopped. "I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No, it all feels too good. You're driving me mad," he explained.

"Oh. Well good, that is the point isn't it?" she teased. She returned to letting her tongue travel his length.

"Anna, please. Can you take me in your mouth?" he said in a strangled voice.

Anna paused. "You mean like this?" she asked and then wrapped her lips around the head.

John's hips rose from the bed and a growl erupted from his chest. "Yes like that," he gasped.

Anna suckled gently and then took him in a bit further. He tightened his hand in her hair now. He groaned words of encouragement. Anna grew bolder, taking him as deeply as she could, moving up and down. She tried to note what made him respond best, but everything she did seemed to be having the desired effect.

"Stop now, stop Anna," he said, nudging her shoulder. Anna did as he asked.

"What is it?"

"It's too much. Too good. I don't want it to end," John said.

"But I want to give you that John," Anna explained.

"No, not now. I want to have you. I want us to be together."

Anna moved back to her knees, not sure of what to do. She reached for John, but he caught her wrist. "I need a moment," he said apologetically. "Right now the smallest touch may make me embarrass myself."

"Does that mean you enjoyed it? I did good?" she asked, biting her lip to keep from grinning.

"Yes. Yes, Mrs. Bates, it means I enjoyed it. Thank you."

"I liked it too," she shyly confessed, "I like the way you taste and feel."

"Anna," John said, bringing his hand up to rub his eyes. "You need to stop talking like that or you'll kill me. I was only teasing when I said you are a wolf, but now I'm not so certain I was wrong."

Anna laughed. She bent down to kiss him again, a kiss he eagerly returned. "Mr. Bates, I have spent years thinking of you in ways that were not at all ladylike. And then I had just a night with you to have my eyes opened to how wonderful lovemaking can be. I may be innocent, but I'm a quick learner and want to be innocent no longer."

John kissed her. "Come here," he said, pulling her towards him.

Anna was unsure now what he wanted. "On me," he grunted.

Understanding now, Anna straddled his hips. They kissed again. John pushed himself up so he was higher against the bed's headboard. "Take me in you," John urged.

"With me here?"

"Yes," John said. "Lift your hips and join us."

Anna did, raising herself. She felt open and exposed, but saw that John's eyes were drawn toward her center. She could imagine what he saw, the flush of blood to her body reddening the tissue, the glisten of her excitement.

John put himself near her entrance. "Come down...slowly now," he said.

Anna felt him slip inside, then the pressure in her as he filled her, stretching her to accommodate his size. She moaned, a tremor making her shiver. Her eyes closed on their own, her focus now on the point where their bodies met.

"Slowly. Yes, are you alright?" he asked.

Anna nodded, eyes still tightly shut. She leaned forward against him and his arms immediately wrapped around her, stroking her back. "Do you not care for it darling? We don't have to..."

"No, I do," she rushed to say, "It feels very good."

"Move your hips against me," he urged.

She did, gently rolling them forward. She shuddered at the sensation. This felt heavenly. She leaned back, bracing her hands against John's shoulders as she continued to roll her hips. John's hands went to her breasts, pinching her nipples gently, making her cry out. His hands then slid down her body to her hips. He placed his hands on her hips and started to encourage her to move up and down. Anna couldn't get the movement she wanted so she brought her feet up under her for leverage.

"Oh, that's good John. Yes, you feel so deep in me," she groaned. John was aroused beyond belief. He watched the junction of their bodies, the sight of her body rising and then falling on him, seeing the liquid on his length and knowing it came from her, it was all too much.

"Lean back," he said, bringing his legs up.

Anna could lean back against them and be supported as she continued to ride him. His eyes were dark as he watched her taking her pleasure, her gaze meeting his. "You're beautiful like this," he growled and she smiled, moving a little faster.

Anna felt stirrings she was now able to recognize. John's hands were on her hips, still encouraging her and she boldly took his right wrist and pushed his hand towards her center. John couldn't help but smile and chuckle to himself. "Is this what you want?" he teased, starting to massage the swollen bud.

"Yes!" Anna cried out. Her hand reached in front of her, searching for something but she didn't know what. But then John's free hand caught it and they interlaced their fingers.

"Anna," John growled, his voice hoarse, "I can't hold back much longer. Please."

"Yes darling," Anna said, changing to rolling her hips once more. She leaned forward just a bit and John's hand was trapped between them. She rubbed herself against him shamelessly, too caught up to worry about propriety.

Anna's eyes clamped shut and then a dizzying pleasure was coursing through her body, making her body tremble and her muscles weaken. John felt this and he thrust up the best he could off the bed, so close to his own pleasure. He had only to do this twice before he was there with her, electricity coursing out of him. He heard Anna's cries which only added to his pleasure, all of his senses overwhelmed.

Anna collapsed against him, her body shaking. She felt weak and tired. John again wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back absentmindedly, soothing her as he caught his breath. He could feel the tremors beneath her skin and she struggled to calm herself.

As they both came back down to Earth, Anna burrowed himself into John's arms. "Enjoy that, love?" John asked with a noticeable note of smugness and pride in his voice, not that it was unwarranted Anna had to admit.

"You could say that...in fact, I wouldn't mind doing that again sometime soon" she replied and that set them both to laughing. She lifted her head from his shoulder to kiss him and was struck by the boyish smile on his face, the lightness and freedom of his smile and dancing eyes nearly overwhelming her.

"Well, we've got the rest of our lives to do that, don't we? And other things of course," John remarked.

"Indeed we do," Anna said gently. She moved her face to his shoulder again, breathing in his scent and nuzzling his neck. She could feel the scratch beginnings of his beard and her hand threaded through the hair on his chest. He was her man and Anna could not have been happier.

John yawned deeply and was suddenly quite tired. "There, there, little lamb. Rest now. You're safe from this wolf...for now at least," Anna teased, patting his chest.

"And now, the wolf shall lie with the lamb."

"Indeed. Quite happily," Anna said.

And together, they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've decided to go ahead and write this story until the end of their one and a half day cottage honeymoon. Here is the first part of the second day. Hope you enjoy. The reviews are so encouraging and motivating. Thank you so much! Oh, and I realize I'm giving Bates almost Superman like recovery abilities, but the man's been locked up for too long and had to spend weeks after he got out living in his old bedroom while his wife was down the hall so I think he's got some testosterone built up and can perform multiple times in a day! haha**

Anna slowly came awake, squinting her eyes to take in the morning sun coming in through the curtains. She briefly wondered if she should have made heavy dark curtains for the bedroom, but then thought better of it. On a morning like this, when she didn't mind waking early, the sunlight and sound of birds chirping could be quite pleasant.

She rolled on her side to look at John, who was on his back, still sleeping. She smiled, glad that he was asleep and she had the chance to study him. He was so often self-conscious under her gaze, believing himself nothing to look at, but Anna strongly disagreed. He was beautiful. His hair was mussed from sleep and Anna could see the shadow of his beard. She had a sudden flash of those scratchy cheeks tickling her thighs. She blushed and squeezed her legs together as a rush of excitement went through her. She could hardly believe this. Would she always feel this way? Would she always want to make love with her husband rather than sleep or eat?

Anna thought back to when she first learned of the nature of relations between men and women. Her mother had given her just a brief talk when Anna had gone through her first menstruation, telling her that she was a woman now capable of having a baby and outlining how that worked in the most scientific way possible. Anna remembered being deeply uncomfortable. A year or so later, Anna was much more curious, but was hesitant to speak to her mother. Then an aunt had come to stay. Beth was the youngest of her mother's siblings and just ten years older than Anna. Beth brought along her new husband, Ralph, a charming handsome man who Anna quickly developed a crush on. Anna's mother loved her sister and was glad to have her there for the visit, but was quick to scold Beth when she and Ralph would giggle and hug, Ralph playfully kissing Beth's face and once patting her bottom. "Not in front of the children!" her mother would say. One afternoon, Beth took Anna for a walk. Anna worked up the courage to ask her aunt about being married, what it was like to kiss a man or even maybe do the things her mother had so clinically explained. To her credit, Beth hadn't dismissed Anna's question and told her it was improper to speak of such things. Instead, she had explained how the physical act worked in more easily understood terms and that it was meant to bring pleasure and reaffirm the couple's love and that it could be satisfying to both parties. "Anna, when you meet and marry the man you love, your physical relationship can be wonderful if you trust each other and express your wishes. Don't think that you have to lie back and let him do as he will. Tell him what you want and desire. If he's a good man, he'll listen," she'd said.

_You were right, Beth,_ Anna thought now. During their extended courtship, Anna would think of kissing Mr. Bates and having him take her to bed. Their first night together was all she had hoped for. He had been so wonderful, whispering his words of love and uniting their bodies with the utmost gentleness. Seeing the pleasure on his face and knowing she brought that to him had been extremely gratifying. That first time they had both been somewhat nervous and hesitant, wanting things to be just so. Anna had experienced some pain as she had expected, but nothing she couldn't handle. But when he reached for her a second time, the pressure each had imposed on themselves was over and they were much more relaxed, free to giggle and tease each other and Anna, more relaxed physically now, had reached the pinnacle of pleasure, falling apart in John's strong arms. It had been divine. But then the next morning...

_No, I won't think of that now. Not here,_ Anna told herself. She would not let herself go back to that darkness. Especially not when she could be studying her husband's sleeping form. Her attention refocused now, she studied John's lips, his shoulders, his chest (just barely resisting the urge to rub her nose in the fur there), and arms. Her eyes drifted down to where the covers began around his waist and her eyes widened. She fought back a giggle and looked to make sure John hadn't woken. She wondered if he was having a particularly pleasant dream, about her she hoped. The tent in the covers was irresistible and Anna snuck her hand beneath, trying not to touch his hip and inadvertently let him in on her intentions. She wiggled herself a bit closer and kept her eyes on his face as her fingers lightly wrapped around his manhood. She couldn't help grinning and thought she must look a fool, but she didn't care.

She moved her hand up, looking for a reaction, and then back down. Nothing. She tightened her grip slightly, he felt so hard in her hand but she worried she would grip him too tight and hurt him. She stroked him again. This time he made a small grunt and moved his head. Anna paused. He didn't wake up. She waited to make sure he was settled, then did it again, not stopping this time, her grip firm and sure.

John grunted again, then attempted to move his hips. Anna laughed. "Wake up," she whispered lightly, her hand continuing to move. John made a pitiful whimpering sound and again tried to move his hips. His head turned to the side, towards Anna and then suddenly his eyes opened. He blinked, his brain trying to connect everything that was happening. He whimpered again, then "Anna? What are...ohh god."

Anna felt positively wicked. She was very aroused and the thoughts of last night, when she had been above John filled her mind. She wanted to feel that way again. "Is this all right?" she asked John.

"Yes...yes," he said as Anna increased her pace. His eyes closed and he tilted his head back.

"Then just allow me, my darling," Anna said. Then suddenly her hand was gone. John's eyes opened to protest and he saw she had moved above him. Before he could utter a word, he felt her warmth enveloping him, the divine sensation of their bodies uniting rendering him speechless. He could only meet Anna's eyes. They were piercing his own, he felt he was being devoured by her eyes alone. She began to move her hips then, quiet moans of pleasure escaping her lips.

John was entranced. This nymph he had married was allowing herself to take her pleasure and it thrilled him. She rocked against him, her hands braced on his chest. He watched her movements, his hands going to her hips, his eyes glued to her face. He watched as her face reddened and she bit her bottom lip, the closed her eyes, trying desperately to reach that peak. She was growing frustrated. He could tell by the furrow of her brow.

"John, please..." she panted. He grinned. She was already greedy, wanting him to make her feel that pleasure immediately. Oh, he could have a time teasing her, refusing to allow her that climax until she begged for release. The thought of that, having Anna at his mercy caused him to throb. He would give in now, give her what she wants, but later he would have his way.

His right hand went from her hip to her center. His thumb finding the hard tissue that begged for his touch. As soon as his thumb started to make circles there, Anna cried out. She was so close, her movements increasing as she ground herself against him. He took pity on her and with his left hand, lightly pinched the nipple of her right breast. He'd learned already that her breasts were quite sensitive and she enjoyed his touch there. She cried out, the sensation building and then she felt as if she was coming apart. She slumped against him, still moving her hips as best she could, the tremors of her pleasure overtaking her body. His right hand was now trapped between them and she used the opportunity to shamelessly rub herself against his still questing fingers. She was vaguely aware that she was howling, her voice sounding hoarse to her ears.

John's free hand grasped her bottom, holding her tightly to him so he could thrust his own hips. John was vulnerable to Anna's voice. Hearing her groans of pleasure hastened his own. He thrust into her as best he could. She was trembling, unaware of the sounds she made, which only excited John more. Anna was only dimly aware that John was close to his own climax until she heard his choked voice saying her name and then a low growl. He was deep inside when he came and his hand tightened almost painfully against her skin but it only made Anna smile.

"Oh god!" John said as he relaxed against the bed, his breathing rapid. His orgasm had been amazing, making his entire body tingle and he started to laugh from the sheer release of the physical tension. Anna managed to raise her head, joining in his laughter and then finding his mouth and kissing him deeply, their tongues mingling. She broke away and her head returned to his chest once more. She listened to the thumping of his heart and caught her own breath.

"My god Anna, will it always be like this?" John panted.

"I sure hope so."

They were silent for a moment, each recovering. Finally, Anna propped her chin against John's chest. "So, did you like being woken in that manner?"

"Naughty girl," John said, laughing. Anna laughed too and kissed his chest.

"I can't help it. You drive me wild, husband!" Anna teased and then tickled his sides. "Besides, you were ready. Were you having a dream?"

John looked at her quizzically and then realized what she meant. "Oh, no, not that I can remember. That just happens to men naturally."

"Oh? Mind of its own you mean? Doesn't even need your brain?"

John laughed. "No, I guess it doesn't. But it is so much nicer when my brain is involved and is responding to the...stimulation offered by my beautiful wife. Though I must say you do need to control yourself when we go back to work tomorrow. I'm worried you'll rip my clothes off and have your way with me while we're all eating lunch."

"And you wouldn't be a willing partner?"

"Willing partner, but not the instigator," he said primly.

"Well, don't worry. I won't actually do it, but I will be thinking about it. I find whenever I'm not sleeping, I'm thinking of being here with you like this."

"That's what I mean. Will it always be like this?" He began to stroke her hair.

"Hmm...I know I'll always desire you, always think you're the most handsome man in the world, always love the way you make me feel. But when we have babies to look after, we'll likely be too busy to run off upstairs together. But I think that while we have the time we should make the most of it. Seize every opportunity. Don't you agree, husband?"

"Quite. As usual you speak wise words."

They smiled at each other, thinking of the time in the future when they would have a family to look after. But that was in the future and both of them were enjoying the now. They cuddled together a while longer, whispering soft words of love and laughing with each other. They both burst into laughter when Anna's stomach let out a definite growl.

Anna blushed through her laughter. "Don't laugh at me. It's your fault. You've left me famished."

"Well we can't have that. Let's go have our first breakfast in our new home."

Anna grinned widely. "Yes, let's..."

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Stressed over spoilers and rumors, I turned to smut writing to cope. I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I have had difficulty finding time to write even this short amount. So I decided to go ahead and post this section with the promise of more to come. I'll set to work on the next part as soon as I can. Thank you for reading and especially for reviewing. **

They made their way downstairs and Anna set to making some eggs. John was responsible for the toast and he set out the jar of marmalade Mrs. Patmore had given to them. They worked well together, John hugging Anna while she stood by the stove until she admonished him that the toast would burn. There was an ease and comfort in being in the home together that had already been achieved and for this, Anna was very thankful.

They were nearly finished when John cleared his throat. "Anna, I think we should discuss something."

"Hmm? What?"

"Earlier you mentioned us having children. I...well, when did you want them? Should we be taking precautions? Or do you want a child immediately? I doubt if you've gotten pregnant within the past day, but you never know and we could have a surprise in a few months and..."

"John! Slow down," Anna laughed. She wanted to tease her husband, but she saw that he was quite serious. "I guess I never thought too much about it. I thought nature would just take its course."

"So you don't want me to take some sort of measure to prevent..."

Anna bit her lip. "No, I don't think so. I want to have your baby and I don't think there's any reason to delay. On the other hand, if it takes some time, well, that just gives us more time to practice, right?"

John laughed. "Yes, I suppose."

"Wait, do you want to delay having a child?" Anna asked.

"No, no. I can't wait to see you as a mother to our children. But it's not my body that will carry them."

Anna pushed her plate away and then went to perch on her husband's lap, suddenly overcome by his sweetness. "I can't wait to see you as a father. You'll be wonderful," she said and kissed his nose.

"I don't know. I think about that. I worry that I won't be enough, but if you're with me..."

"You'll be wonderful, John. Please don't doubt yourself and put yourself down. You'll be patient and loving and our children will adore you."

John smiled, always pleased and amazed at Anna's faith in him. He wrapped his arms around her. "So whatever happens happens?"

"Yes," Anna agreed. She kissed his cheek and then stood. "Now, go up and get ready for the day while I take care of these dishes."

"No, I can help," he protested.

"I insist. I can handle it," Anna replied.

John assented and went upstairs. He shaved and cleaned himself up. He dressed, but did not bother with his vest or jacket. Anna was just coming up the stairs when he had finished. "All yours, my dear," he said.

Anna entered the bathroom and removed her robe. She would wait until the evening to take her full bath. _Perhaps my husband can join me_, she thought, eyeing the tub they were fortunate to have. Instead she washed herself in front of the sink, pinning her hair up so it wouldn't get wet. She didn't know that John was watching her. He'd come to ask a question, but after seeing her nude through the partly opened door, he'd forgotten what he was going to say. He watched as she bent over to splash water on her face. His eyes went to her bottom and he felt another surge of desire rush through him. His mind flooded with images and ideas. He was confident now that she would not be offended or tease him about his desires. He was very grateful for her adventurous spirit. He smiled to himself and, when Anna grabbed the towel to pat her face, made his move.

Anna dried her face and neck, the looked at her reflection. She jumped. "You scared me!" she laughed.

"Sorry," John murmured and then wrapped his arms around her. "You're so beautiful."

Anna smiled. "Do you mean that?" She leaned back against him,

He looked somewhat startled. "Of course I do. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I'd have you walk around like this forever if it was proper, just so I could look at you."

"Just look? Never touch? That wouldn't be much fun," Anna teased.

John smirked at her in the mirror and then bent his head to lightly nip her shoulder. "I never said I wouldn't touch," he said.

As if to prove his words, he briefly squeezed her against him in a gentle hug and then his hands began to move slowly up and down her torso. Anna kept her eyes on his in the mirror, but neither spoke. Anna jerked away slightly when he hit a ticklish spot on her side, making both of them smile. Then his hands grazed lightly over her breasts and Anna almost instinctively moved forward, eager to get more of his touch. She realized this and shrank back, biting her lip as her cheeks turned red. John's face showed his gentle amusement at Anna's reaction.

"It's perfectly all right to want more," he said softly.

"I'm afraid that's all I want. I feel in the throes of a mad obsession. You've cast a spell over me," Anna said with a laugh.

"Yet I feel as if I am in a trance myself" he said. His right hand went back to gently cup her left breast. His left hand traveled down her abdomen, coming to a stop at the soft curls between her legs. Anna swallowed tightly. "I can't look away from you, from your beauty and light. I think only of how I can make you happy, how much longer until I can see the bliss of lovemaking on your face."

His middle finger slipped between her thighs, running along her seam. She gasped and her hands came up to clutch at the arm that was across her chest. "Open them for me my love," he urged and pinched her nipple.

Anna cried out, sounding loud in the small room, then met John's eyes and saw that they were dark with desire. She widened her stance, her compliance making Bates smile. "Good," he murmured. His fingers teased her then, tracing the flesh that grew more sensitive as her arousal increased. They had their eyes locked in the mirror, Anna somewhat taken aback by the picture they made. He was so much taller and still completely dressed, she small and completely nude. But she found this sight only increased her excitement. It made her feel naughty, as if she was so wanton she had her own manservant to tend to her needs. The thought made her giggle and John couldn't help but return the smile though he didn't know what she was laughing at.

He kissed her temple and then his fingers gently parted her and his middle finger dipped into her. He stayed like this for a few moments, Anna leaned her head back against him and closed her eyes. She felt like his touch was lightening and she opened her eyes to give him a small scowl. "Don't tease me," she pleaded, "Not now."

"You need to learn patience, but I will indulge you this once," he replied and then his ring finger was also inside her. He did not intend to be gentle and he started to rapidly move his hand up and down, keeping his palm against her skin in order to create friction against that sweet bundle of nerves between her legs.

"Oh John!" Anna called out in surprise. She hadn't expected him to be this forceful, but she couldn't deny that it felt heavenly. She spread her legs just a bit more and suddenly her entire body was on fire. Her legs buckled and John's arm moved to beneath her breasts to support her. She closed her eyes and threw her head back against John's shoulder. John watched her face in the mirror, his erection was aching to be free of his clothing and he had to fight the primitive urge to simply bend her over and take her. But if she would go along with his wishes later, he had to let her have this now.

"John...John..." Anna gasped. Her hands gripped the arm around her ribs, her fingers sinking in and trying to find some solidity as she felt the ground around her falling away. And then she was coming undone. Her legs went limp and John tightened his hold to keep her upright. He was amazed, it was the strongest reaction he had caused so far. He could see her body shaking, could feel the rippling of her skin.

"Are you all right?" he asked after a moment when it seemed Anna wasn't close to recovering. Anna didn't answer, but turned in his arms and wrapped herself around him. Her face was pressed against him and he could still hear her shuddering breath. "Let me," John said and bent his knees. Anna instinctively understood and her legs were soon around him and he had one arm supporting her bottom, the other holding her to him. She couldn't even protest that his leg might be hurt. Instead she just slumped against him.

He carried her to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. He stroked her back and nuzzled his cheek against her hair. He was aware of the wet heat coming from her center against him and the possibility of her leaving a wet trace of herself on his clothes made him throb. "Are you all right?" he asked again, a laugh in his voice this time.

"Yes," Anna said.

"You enjoyed that?"

"Yes," Anna said again and then she started to giggle. "Very much so." She looked at him, blushed, and then hid her face against his shoulder.

"Don't be embarrassed," he said and playfully squeezed the soft skin of her bottom. This made Anna squeal and she started to laugh, finally meeting his eyes. She pressed her lips to his.

"It is somewhat embarrassing, losing control like that," she admitted.

"No it isn't. And I love it. More than I can say. Never feel you have to hold back or be embarrassed by anything we do," he said.

Anna smiled, then rolled her hips forward, against the bulge in his trousers. "I can tell you like it," she said.

"There's my naughty girl," Bates teased and tickled her side.

She laughed and moved away from his tickling hands. "I bet I can remember something else you like."

Before he could respond, Anna had gracefully unwrapped herself from him and slid to her knees, between his legs. Bates felt his pulse increase and reached out to stroke her hair. "Anna..." he whispered.

Her hands went to the buttons of his trousers. She swiftly undid them and then her delicate fingers were reaching into his underpants and exposing him to her eyes. She smiled up at him, a look of eager happiness on her face, and then her mouth was around him.

"Oh god," he groaned, tipping his head back and briefly closing his eyes. Surely this couldn't be real. He couldn't be fortunate enough to have a wife so eager to explore new ways of pleasuring each other. She was still relatively innocent, but her passion to learn what she could, to share herself with him and demand that he share himself with her was exciting and John couldn't have loved her more. To know that he now had a partner who thought of sex as a way to express love and joy for one another and didn't have hidden agendas (as Vera so often had) was revitalizing.

Anna released him from her mouth, but continued to use her hand to stroke him. "I want you to finish this way," she said.

"What?" John asked. His eyes widened.

"You stopped me before, but not now. Let me, please," she said.

"Anna...do you...do you know what happens? I..."

"Yes, I know," she said, then bent down again to take him back in her mouth. She kept her fist around the base and took as much as she could of him in her mouth. She had noticed that when she would take him in as deeply into her mouth as she could, his hips would lift from the bed and his voice would sound strangled. She knew this meant he liked it and she wished she could have taken him in all the way, but it was impossible now. Perhaps with practice. She'd wondered after her wedding night if all men were similar in size or if Mr. Bates was particularly endowed. She couldn't ask anyone of course, but while he was in prison, she would think of how he had looked nude and remembering the length and thickness of his member had cause a deep throb between her legs.

John was conflicted, the idea that she wanted this to happen was exciting, but he worried she would end up finding it repulsive. Still, it was quickly becoming something beyond his control. Anna's second foray into this act was highly successful. Her motions were less tentative than before and she had already noted what he was particularly fond of. His body was responding and ignoring the part of his brain that protested letting Anna do this.

"Anna, I'm getting close," he warned. And that minx of a woman simply took a moment to smile up at him and say "good" before resuming her work. He put his hand on her head, watching as she bobbed up and down, aware that his breathing was increasing and becoming more labored. Then, showing that she had already learned a good deal about her husband's body, she suckled firmly on the head while her head rapidly stroked his shaft. "Anna, I..." and then he could say no more.

Anna continued her actions, nearly jerking away when she felt the first hot pulse in her mouth. The force of it surprised her, but she was determined. There seemed to be a lot and she wondered if it was like this each time. She swallowed, the taste neither good or bad, but new. She looked up at John, his eyes were closed and he was letting out his breath with a low groan. He looked incredible. He opened his eyes then and met hers. "Slower," he said, putting his fingers on her arm. She remembered that he had said he was very sensitive right after and so she lightened her touch and slowed down the pace of her hands. Then, as a final gesture, she took him back in her mouth, taking him as far as she could and suckled gently. John shuddered. "Anna, christ," he muttered.

Anna leaned back, putting her hands on John's knees and looking up at him. They looked at each other for a moment and then Anna began to giggle. This made John laugh as well. "Come here," he said and Anna eagerly went into his arms, resuming her former position on his lap. He put his head against her chest and Anna put her arms around his neck, holding him close to her.

Anna gave a small shriek when John flopped back on the bed, taking her with him. She put her hands on either side of his head and looked down at him. "Was that nice for you?" she asked shyly.

"That's an understatement. You made me feel wonderful," he replied.

"Good," Anna said and then bent to kiss him. He stroked her back with his fingertips.

"But Anna, if you didn't like it, I certainly don't expect..."

She quieted him with another kiss. "Enough of that. And I did like it. I told you before I'm rather fond of the taste and feel of your skin and that hasn't changed. You said you dreamed of tasting me while you were in prison, why can't you believe I would think the same?"

"But I..."

"Honestly, Mr. Bates! You overthink this! When we are here like this, you are not supposed to think, you are supposed to feel!" she said and tapped his chin with her index finger as if to cement the point.

His eyes sparkled and he smiled. She appreciated his acceptance and kissed him again before putting her head against his chest. Time passed and Anna briefly wondered if he had fallen asleep when he finally spoke. "So what do you _feel_ like doing now?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure. Do you have anything in mind?"

"I do" he said and rolled them over.

"Mr. Bates!" Anna whooped as she found herself pinned beneath him.

He playfully growled at her and kissed her hard. Anna's protests were forgotten as she melted under his kiss. "Now my darling, you've been quite naughty and I worry that you are becoming too headstrong. You must learn to listen and obey commands. If you do, you will be greatly rewarded indeed."

Anna searched his face. Her first instinct was to tease him and say she didn't remember the word obey being in their wedding vows, but something stopped her. His eyes seemed to have darkened and his hair was now disheveled. The mood had definitely shifted from their playfulness just minutes before. She nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Good girl," he whispered and Anna felt a curious mixture of arousal and fear spread through her body.

TBC...


End file.
